videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Metal Slug
es una serie de videojuegos de tipo run and gun lanzado inicialmente en las máquinas arcade Neo-Geo y en consolas de juegos creadas por SNK. Han sido también adaptadas a diferentes consolas, tales como la Sega Saturn, la PlayStation, Neo Geo Pocket Color y más recientemente, la Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360, iPhone, iPod touch, Nintendo DS , PlayStation Portable y Wii. El juego es muy conocido por su sentido del humor y su animación hecha a mano, por lo que es considerada como una de las mejores y más destacadas series en su género. La historia se desarrolla en los años 2008 en adelante, en donde un grupo armado llamado ''Escuadrón de Halcones Peregrino (Peregrin Falcons) debe frustrar los intentos de golpe de estado que pretende el General Morden, líder de la Armada Rebelde y principal antagonista de la serie. El jugador debe atravesar distintos niveles o misiones que se van presentando a lo largo de cada videojuego. La franquicia presenta también una antología de los siete primeros juegos principales de la serie (incluyendo Metal Slug X) disponible para Wii, PlayStation Portable, y PlayStation 2. En 2009 los tres primeros juegos fueron oficialmente portados para Windows. Argumento Escenario El primer juego envuelve a dos soldados del Escuadrón de Halcones Peregrinos (Peregrine Falcons o Team PF en inglés), Marco y Tarma, un equipo pequeño pero calificado de soldados que sirven bajo la división de operaciones especiales de la Armada Regular, que luchan contra el ejército del General Donald Morden con el fin de evitar un golpe de estado masivo y la creación de un Nuevo Orden Mundial en todo el planeta como también recuperar las "Metal Slugs" robadas por ellos. En juegos posteriores se incluyen nuevos personajes como la Unidad de Gorriones (S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. Unit), Eri y Fio, quienes están a cargo de la división de inteligencia de la Armada. En estos juegos, además, la Brigada PF también lucha contra una amenaza alienígena a la Tierra (por parte de marcianos), así como varias otras amenazas sobrenaturales como yetis, zombies, cangrejos gigantes, y momias. Varios de estos elementos fueron retirados del cuarto juego para volver a la esencia del título original, que dio lugar a una recepción pobre tanto crítica como comercial. El quinto se trasladó a una lucha moderna contra guerrillas, dejando sólo trazas de humor peculiar de la franquicia y algunos enemigos paranormales (excepto para el jefe final). Metal Slug 6 regresó a la trama de las tres primeras entregas, trayendo de vuelta al Ejército Rebelde de Morden y a los marcianos. Metal Slug 7, primer videojuego exclusivo para consolas portátiles, mantiene la secuencia de su precuela sin agregar elementos extravagantes reemplazando a los marcianos por un universo alternativo del Ejército de Morden con equipo y armas futuristas Digno de notar que el juego en su mayoria se inspiraron en las operaciones belicas ocurridas durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial,como los escenarios y los vehiculos,aunque hay vehiculos modernos como el Slug Airplane inspirado claramente en el avion Bae Harrier (Aguilucho),uno de los aviones enemigos el Flying Tara esta inspirado en el Focke Wulf FW-190 aleman,curiosamente para evitar que se le vinculara con el mismo,se le pinto de azul y blanco El mismo simbolo de la Armada Rebelde es una alegoria a la esvastica de los nazis de la Segunda Guerra Mundial,se adopto la X para evitar que fuera motivo de polemica en Europa. Personajes Marco Rossi y Tarma Roving fueron los primeros personajes incluidos en la franquicia, pero cada personaje estaba reservado para el primer y segundo jugador respectivamente. En la secuela, Eri Kasamoto y Fiolina "Fio" Germi fueron agregadas al elenco. Estos cuatro son considerados el equipo esencial del equipo Metal Slug. En el cuarto juego, Nadia Cassel y Trevor Spacey hicieron su debut, reemplazando a Eri y Tarma, pero no fueron agregados en posteriores juegos. Eri y Tarma regresaron en el quinto juego. La edición del juego del Game Boy Advance presenta a dos nuevos personajes específicos para el título: los alumnos del escuadrón PF Walter Ryan y Tyra Elson. Los personajes de The King of Fighters/''Ikari Warriors, Ralf Jones y Clark Still, aparecen en ''Metal Slug 6 y en Metal Slug 7, Leona Heidern Aparace como personaje jugable En el Remake "Metal Slug XX". y en un juego online Leo y Erica Personajes principales * Marco Rossi es el personaje principal, protagonista de la serie, quien ha aparecido en todos los títulos (a excepción de Metal Slug Advance). Ítalo-Americano nacido en Idaho, Marchrius Dennis Rossi es un Mayor — en Metal Slug 6, Lugarteniente en Metal Slug — del escuadrón PF y comandante de la compañía 1 de la escuadra. Marco es un hombre amable, pero capaz de caer en arrebatos incontrolables; que el villano de la serie, el General Morden (quién es el responsable de la muerte de decenas de amigos y colegas de Marco en la Brigada PF), tratará de aprovechar. * Tarma Roving, su nombre completo es Tarmicle Roving III. Hijo de un distinguido soldado, nació en Hokkaidō, Japón. Tarma se unió al entrenamiento del ejército de tácticas especiales y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando tenía 20 años, rescató al presidente siendo luego trasladado a la Brigada de Halcones Peregrinos. Luchó junto a su mejor amigo Marco Rossi en la Gran Guerra, siendo promovido como capitán. Después de la primera guerra contra Morden quiso renunciar, pero sus superiores no se lo permiten. * Eri Kasamoto: Eri es una chica huérfana, abandonada ante la puerta de una iglesia por sus padres. Una vez alcanzó la madurez, huyó de la iglesia y se convirtió en una líder de niños de la calle. La Agencia de Inteligencia de las Fuerzas del Gobierno se fijó en sus habilidades de combate y la contrató. Ella llegó a recibir una formación especial de espionaje para aquellos con talento especial y completado con éxito una serie de misiones como agente de primera. Pero Eri, cansada de la serie de misiones que incluían asesinatos, que trazaron una línea dura en su conciencia, solicitó ser trasladada a la Brigada Especial de Operaciones "Gorriones" (S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S), pero su petición fue denegada, especialmente por sus logros y habilidades superiores que demostraba en las misiones. Por sus esfuerzos en el fallido segundo golpe de estado de Morden, recibió un ascenso a sargento de segunda clase. * Fiolina Germi: es la única hija de una ostentosa familia italiana. Después de que ella naciera, su madre no pudo tener más hijos, lo que hace de Fio la primera heredera en la historia de su familia, ya que no tenía hermanos mayores. A lo largo de las generaciones, la familia Germi ha hecho una tradición de enviar a su hijo mayor en el ejército; Fio mantiene esta tradición de buen grado, aunque con aspiraciones de llegar a ser médico algún día. Fio es una sargento mayor de los Gorriones, Agencia de Inteligencia, que sirve como un grupo de fuerzas especiales para el gobierno. Al igual que con sus compañeros en Metal Slug 2 y posteriores títulos, ella es ascendida por sus servicios en la lucha contra el General Morden. Otros personajes 200px|thumb|Insignia de la Armada Rebelde del General Morden. * General Morden: es el antagonista principal de la franquicia de Metal Slug. Un corrupto y poderoso general de la armada, se le representa como un loco, torpe con una boina una cazadora y con una bazooka, además de tener un parecido a Saddam Hussein. Es el jefe final del primer juego y en el único que no se le incluye es en Metal Slug 5. Al parecer, remienda sus deseos de conquista al final de Metal Slug 6, ya que es rescatado por uno de la escuadra PF. En Metal Slug 7 regresa a sus raíces de dominación mundial, esta vez con la ayuda del Ejército Rebelde del futuro. También es la primera vez desde el primer juego donde él es el jefe final. Su súbdito de mayor confianza es el sargento Allen O'Neil. * Allen O´Neill: sargento de las fuerzas rebeldes, es el militar de mayor confianza del general Morden. Cuando aparece en el juego es un personaje difícil de vencer y con un alto rango de dificultad. * Trevor Spacey: es el personaje sustituto de Tarma, en MS4, nacido en Corea del Sur. Recibió su primer computadora a los 3 años y entendía lenguaje de programación y códigos binarios a los 7. Fue reclutado por el ejército, que lo llevó a unirse al escuadrón de Marco Rossi donde aparece en Metal Slug 4 como sargento. * Nadia Cassel: personaje sustituto para Eri en MS4 y viene de Francia. Ofreció sus servicios a la unidad especial S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S para así obtener experiencia de batalla que la conducen a asistir a Fiolina Germi y Marco Rossi, de la Brigada de Halcones Peregrinos, en la detención de la Armada Rebelde. * Ralf Jones y Clark Still: personajes procedentes de las franquicias Ikari Warriors y The King of Fighters. Aparecen por vez primera en MS6 y fueron incluidos también en Metal Slug 7. Sus estilos de pelea de los videojuegos que proceden se mantienen en estos títulos. Tienen la misión de apoyar al Escuadrón PF. * Leona Heidern, también integrante de los Ikari Warriors, ha sido incluida a esta saga, apareciendo por primera vez en Metal Slug XX. Enemigos En todos los juegos de Metal Slug los principales enemigos son generalmente soldados, los cuales portan desde armas comunes (como pistolas o rifles) o simplemente andan por el escenario sin hacer nada o hacer cosas que no tienen nada que ver con atacar (como leer el periódico en una silleta, cocinar, charlar con los demás soldados, etc.), también pueden conducir maquinas y vehículos que tengan (desde Metal Slug 3 se puede conducir la maquinaria si matan al conductor). Aparte de estos, también hay otros enemigos que no son necesariamente militares, como animales, científicos o árabes, ademas desde la segunda entrega aparecen criaturas sobrenaturales (como momias, plantas carnívoras, zombis , yetis , aliens) que, generalmente, si atacan al jugador lo convertirán en uno de ellos. Los aliens son conocidos como «Mars People». Todos los enemigos incluidos los mismos jefes son controlados por la CPU del juego Armas y vehículos thumb|Murder .50AE & Murder Model-1915 .38 Mk.1AmAl inicio de todos los juegos de la franquicia, el personaje posee una pistola — modelo Murder .50AE si es personaje masculino o Murder Model-1915 .38 Mk.1Am si es personaje femenino —, diez granadas explosivas y a medida que va avanzando, consigue nuevo armamento. El arma más común en conseguir en los diferentes títulos es la Heavy Machine Gun o Ametralladora (abreviada H''' en la caja de armas). Se presentan variados tipos de armas de fuego reales además de la Heavy Machine Gun como el lanzallamas o Flame Shot ('''F), lanzacohetes (Rocket Launcher, R'), escopetas y lanzamisiles dirigidos — ''Shot Gun ('''S) y Enemy Chaser (C') respectivamente —, entre otros; así como exclusivos del juego como los "Lagartos de hierro" (''Iron Lizards, '''I), Armas Láser (Laser Gun, L') y los ''Drop Shot ('''D). Además de armamento, en las diferentes misiones se pueden usar vehículos como mecanismos de ataque y defensa, siendo el más utilizado el tanque Metal Slug, único vehículo presente en todos los juegos. A partir de Metal Slug 2, el número de vehículos se fue acrecentando, incluyendo aviones, helicópteros, robots y exoesqueletos, unidades submarinas y animales armados. *'Heavy Machine Gun''' (H)''': Es el arma principal del juego. Es la única arma que puede disparar diagonalmente; inicias con 200 balas y se te otorgaran 150 más por cada caja extra que consigas. *'Rocket Launcher''' ®: Un lanza-misiles de gran poder, no dispara diagonal. Inicias con 30 y se te otorgan 15 más con cada munición. *Flame Shot (F)' : Un lanza llamas muy útil en los jefes inicias con 30 y te dan 15 mas con cada caja. Es muy útil y quema todo a su paso. *'Shot Gun (S)' : Una escopeta de gran utilidad inicias con 30 y 10 mas con cada caja. Es el arma mas poderosa de toda la serie. *'Enemy Chaser''' © : Misiles caza-enemigos no importa donde estén, estos los persiguen, inicias con 30 y 15 mas por cada caja. *'Iron Lizards' (I) : Lagartos de hierro. Una munición con forma caninoide que acelera su paso hasta chocar contra el enemigo. es una arma ficticia exclusiva del juego inicias con 30 y 10 más con cada munición. *'Laser Gun (L)' : Es un láser ficticio inicias con 200 de energia 150 por cada munición. Tiene el poder de atravesar a un soldado, al siguiente y al siguiente iguala o supera al poder de la Heavy Machine Gun. *'Drop Shot (D)' : Son disparos tipo mina-bola que rebotan. No tiene mucho rango de alcance y solo disparas 3 a la vez inicias con 30 y 15 por cada caja. No son muy útiles, solo sirven en ocasiones que tus disparos tengan que sortear algun obstaculo. *'Super Grenade (G)' : Es una arma muy escasa y sus disparos son como los cañones del "Super Vehicle" es muy útil y bastante poderosa; inicias con 25 y 10 más con cada munición. *'Two Machine Gun (2H)' : Son dos metralletas o Heavy Machine Gun lo malo es que solo disparas rectamente empiezas con 200 y 200 por caja. *'Zansetzu Sword (Z)' : Es como una hacha muy fuerte solo aparece en MSL 6 en adelante inicias con 10 y te dan 5 por munición extra. *'Thunder Gun (T)' : Es la mezcla del Láser Gun y el Enemy Chaser inicias solo con 8. También existen las variaciones de cada arma del tipo BIG, que es un arma mas poderosa que la común. Se puede identificar fácilmente porque en la caja de municiones, la letra que señala que tipo de munición es está "palpitando". Desarrollo El aspecto de Metal Slug fue crear un simple, pero apasionante juego shoot-em-up en 2D con un esquema de control sencillo (un mando y tres botones). El mismo equipo que creó Metal Slug para la Neo-Geo previamente había creado ya juegos para portátiles de Irem con similar gráfica y modo de juego. Cyber Lip (1990) tenía a algunos de los desarrolladores principales del original Metal Slug. Gunforce (1991) e In the Hunt (1993) tienen una notable similitud en modo de juego, con gráficos que tienen parecido a Metal Slug. Gunforce 2 (1994), otro título de Irem, tiene similar modo de juego a Metal Slug. De igual manera, algunos efectos de sonido utilizados para títulos de Irem, se incluyeron en varios juegos de Metal Slug. Los diseños de arte están hechos por Meeher y la banda sonora está compuesta por Takushi Hiyamuta (Hiya!). Ellos trabajaron en Undercover Cops antes de formar Nazca. Los tres primeros títulos fueron desarrollados por esta empresa, siendo productor por Takashi Nishiyama. Metal Slug 4, que estuvo a cargo de la empresa coreana Mega Enterprise, fue producida por Hong Ick Cho, y la banda sonora fue compuesta por Toshikazu Tanaka del Studio Aqua. MS5 y MS6 fueron producidos por Moon, mientras que la banda sonora estuvo a cargo del Studio Aqua. Tanaka se encargaría también de componer la música de Metal Slug 7, producida por K. Iju de los estudios de SNK Playmore. Juegos lanzados ImageSize = width:210 height:600 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1996 till:2009 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1996 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1996 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:red width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line, white) shift:($dx,-4) from:1996 till:2009 at:1996 text:"Metal Slug" at:1998 text:"Metal Slug 2" at:1999 text:"Metal Slug X" at:2000 text:"Metal Slug 3" at:2002 text:"Metal Slug 4" at:2003 text:"Metal Slug 5" at:2006 text:"Metal Slug 6" at:2008 text:"Metal Slug 7" at:2009 text:"Metal Slug XX" * Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001: primer videojuego lanzado por la franquicia en 1996 para las máquinas arcade Neo-Geo desarrollado por Nazca Corporation. Fue adaptada luego para las consolas Sega Saturn y PlayStation. Está disponible también en la Consola Virtual de Wii. * Metal Slug 2: secuela de la anterior, en donde se incluyen dos personajes femeninos, Eri y Fio. Junto con el vehículo Metal Slug, se incluyen otros como la Slug Flyer y la Slugnoid. Agrega también el arma Laser Gun, además de otras municiones como las bombas de fuego. Fue desarrollada por Nazca y lanzada en abril de 1998 para las máquinas arcade, cuya misión final presenta a un General Morden capturado por alienígenas que intentan conquistar la Tierra. Metal Slug X es una versión mejorada de MS2, en la cual se corrigen varios errores del anterior y se agrega una mayor dificultad al juego, siendo lanzada un año después. * Metal Slug 3: en este título se mantiene la intención de los alienígenas de conquistar la Tierra siendo Morden nuevamente capturado, así como un miembro del escuadrón PF. La Armada rebelde realiza una tregua con el escuadrón para así poder rescatar a su jefe. MS3 fue lanzado a mediados del año 2000 y luego portado para la PS2 y Xbox. El videojuego fue desarrollado por SNK, al igual que juegos posteriores — con excepción de Metal Slug 4. * Metal Slug 4: lanzado en 2002, MS4 fue desarrollada por MEGA Enterprise y Noise Factory cuando SNK se declaró en bancarrota. Mantiene el mismo modo de juego, pero creando nuevos miembros de equipo y enemigos que no se incluyen en juegos posteriores. * Metal Slug 5: título el cual agrega nuevos enemigos, reemplazando a la Armada Rebelde de Morden y a los alienígenas por un grupo conocido como la Armada Ptolomeo. Desarrollada por SNK Playmore y Noise Factory, el juego fue lanzado a finales de 2003. * Metal Slug 6: primer juego de la franquicia lanzado para la máquina Atomiswave en 2006. MS6 regresa a la historia original, Morden nuevamente intenta un golpe de estado, pero esta vez a mayor escala. Incluye a dos nuevos miembros al equipo y agrega nuevos modos de juego — Weapon Stock System — y técnicas especiales a cada personaje que se activan con determinadas combinaciones de botones — Rush Blaster System. * Metal Slug 7: octavo título de la principal serie de Metal Slug lanzada para la consola portátil Nintendo DS. Continúa la historia de su predecesora, en la cual el Escuadrón PF en conjunto con los Ikari Warriors tratan de localizar al general Morden y capturarlo para así evitar una nueva reyerta, pero éste es ayudado por su armada que procede del futuro. * Metal Slug XX — al igual que Metal Slug X — es una versión mejorada de este último juego, lanzado esta vez para la consola portátil PlayStation Portable la cual incluye un modo multijugador el cual no presentaba MS7, Leona heidern Fue agregada como personaje Desbloqueable. Fue lanzado en diciembre de 2009. * Metal Slug Touch:Versión para iPhone y iPod Touch en el cual se controla el tanque típico de Metal Slug combatiendo contra la Armada Rebelde. * Metal Slug 1st Mission: título exclusivo para la Neo Geo Pocket Color, lanzado en 1999 en Japón, y en Estados Unidos un año después. La historia toma lugar un año antes del primer juego, siendo Marco Rossi aún un cadete. Metal Slug 2nd Mission es secuela del juego anterior, lanzado en el año 2000. El escuadrón PF debe frustrar el plan que la Armada Rebelde trama, y evitar así el robo de sus últimas armas de avanzada tecnología. * Metal Slug Advance: videojuego desarrollado por Noise Factory y lanzada a finales de 2004 para la Game Boy Advance. Walter Ryan y Tyra Elson son los protagonistas de este título quienes son candidatos para ingresar al escuadrón PF. Son enviados a una isla y tienen como misión escapar por sus propios medios de ella. * Metal Slug (PlayStation 2): primer videojuego 3D de la franquicia, lanzado en conmemoración del décimo aniversario de la serie. El juego tiene lugar en el año 2030. El antagonista de la serie, el General Morden, se alía a Oguma, presidente de Empresas Oguma y líder mundial de la tecnología. El escuadrón PF debe encargarse de disolver esta alianza. Tuvo una baja recepción y malas críticas por parte de diferentes páginas web. * Metal Slug Anthology: recopilación de los siete primeros juegos de la serie principal, Metal Slug, Metal Slug 2, X, 3, 4, 5 y 6. Fue lanzada para las consolas PlayStation 2, Wii y PlayStation Portable en 2007. Neo Geo Battle Coliseum: Tienen diferentes apariciones de Marco Rossi y Eri Kasamoto. SNK Vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS: Aparecen todos los personajes del la franquicia. Referencias Enlaces externos * Metal Slug Database (en inglés) * Metal Slug 10th Anniversary (en inglés) * SNK Playmore (en japonés) en:Metal Slug (series)